Lightningstar
This page is about Lightningstar, the leader of LightningClan, formerly Lightningclaw. This character was used in a story by Emily Jiang, Lightingclaw's Quest. Early Life Lightningkit was born to a Loner she-cat, Hawkler, and a Tribe cat, Eagle. When Hawkler told Eagle she preferred the life of a kittypet, Eagle gave his two kits, Lightningkit and her sister Maplekit to Hawkler's ThunderClan brother, Morningwind, to raise with his mate, Owlfeather. Morningwind later became Morningstar and was later murdered by Killerstar when they were locked in a death-battle for Owlfeather. By the time of Morningstar's death, Lightningstar was already building the new future of the warrior clans. Description Lightningstar is a dusky silver she-cat with a light gold lightning streak on her flank and dark, innocent blue eyes. She is very clever and witty, with a very long and muscled silver tail. She is sister of Maplefall, formerly Maplepaw. Her good friends are Moonstar, her former mentor, Winterleaf, her long-time friend and senior advisor, Dawnmist, her adopted sister, Silverstorm, and Silverfire, one of her advisors and newly discovered sister. Prophecy Involvement Lightningstar was involved in a prophecy that Winterleaf unknowingly uttered at the end of the battle with ShadowClan. She was prophesied to lead cats loyal to the warrior code to a new life outside of the forest. Lightningstar then received her leader name and set off. She is attacked by a pack of dogs, and is rescued by a large group of loners led by a black tom named Black. They decide to adopt a little puppy left behind by the pack and Lightningstar and one loner that is going with LightningClan, Drake. The small group of loners that abandoned Black to go with Lightningstar are led by three she-cat littermates: Salixa, Sagitaria, and Sarilynn. More cannot be revealed until Miss Jiang finishes her book! Mates and Kits Lightningstar mated with Dragonwing, a former white-furred loner after Fallingwater's death. They had four kits: a tom, Sunkit (Sunwing), another tom, Moonkit (Moonstar (Moonlight), a daughter Nightkit (Nightflower), and another tom, Starkit (Starblaze). They all grew up to be leaders except Starkit, who became StarClan's living advisor, the living counterpart of Starfire. When it was decided that LightningClan and MoonClan would establish more clans, they agreed upon a treaty that allowed three clans to be made, and that they would be co-led by a cat from LightningClan and MoonClan each with nine lives so that no one clan would become too powerful. Moonstar (Moonlight) co-leads _____Clan with Riverstar formerly from MoonClan, Sunstar co-leads StormClan with Thunderstar formerly of MoonClan, and Nightstar co-leads _____Clan with Shadowstar formerly of MoonClan. Death Lightningstar died when she insisted on fighting in the final battle with the temporarily reformed DarkClan, but died of her wounds even though she killed Snakefang and defeated evil once and for all. Starblaze is anle to meet her in StarClan, as are her other three kits. They report all information about their dead mother to their father, Dragoneing, who is now old and frail. He dies too some moons later, presumably of grief and old age.